quotevfandomcom-20200214-history
@LadyGameStrike
''As of late, this user has moved to a new, unknown URL, having left her old account up for the time being, stating "My account's gonna be gone soon, by the way. I will return, just in a different form. Goodbye, people!". '' Lady Game Strike, or "LGS", is a somewhat long-time Quotev user, having been around since January 2014 on her account @.Sebbizz666. Sebbizz is not her character, as she in fact gave her old account to a friend, who changed a lot of the profile, but kept her oldest works. Most of her old accounts (At least 5) are still on the website, and are still accessible by her. She uses these accounts to give her ideas for what her next work should be, though sometimes she will delete these works, regardless of what is lost in the process (For example, she deleted one of her most successful quizzes from her old accounts - A Creepypasta Seven Minutes in Heaven, which had been very popular on her profile).As she makes new accounts, her personality seems to change too, perhaps as a result of wanting a fresh start of sorts - For example, her first account involved being a generally sweet person (but who was prone to emotional breakdowns and eventually threats of deactivation, until she reached a point where her posts were mostly her roleplay characters interacting with people), her future account becoming more "edgy" in the sense that she was becoming a stereotypical emo, until eventually she reached her LadyGameStrike account and completely changed, taking on an entirely new cruel (but apparently lovable) persona. Personality If you were to ask people "What's the first thing that comes to mind when you think of Aimee's personality?", there's a chance that many of them would say mostly positive things - Ask her boyfriend, and he'd say "Perfect". Ask her closest friends, they'd say "Smart", "Weird", "Mysterious", "Hyper" and "Vibrant". Ask random people on the Quotev, and... Well... That's where things change. She has a bit of a reputation for being blunt with people, telling them exactly what she thinks, whether it's going to offend them or not. She has offended numerous people with most of her quizzes, and has offended even more people with her anti-feminist book (which is now a more neutral book, as she began to believe that being neutral is a more logical approach). Being the person she is, though, she seems to take pride in the fact that she offends people, and is proud of her secondary title (given to her by a follower), "The Master of Bitchcraft", even going so far as to say "I'm the master of bitchcraft, so act like a bitch, and I'll dominate you." On her profile, she is quite open about her personal life and her relationship, and will often ask people to Skype her when she is going through one of her more social phases. She makes it quite obvious that she at least wants to be the "nerdy type" - even though there is a chance that she may already be nerdy - and makes it even more obvious that she absolutely loves video games. Her humour, when not written into her offensive joke book, is usually somewhat self-deprecating, but this doesn't do much to hide her narcissistic streak, which she also seems to embrace and draws amusement from. As well as this, she used to have an "About Me" section on her profile, called "About The Bitch", in which she mentioned that her research suggests that she is an INTJ-A, and that she has been described as a combination of Dandere and Dojjiko in real life. Her constantly shifting personality and thoughts mean that she has also been described as quite a fascinating indiviual, because it means that she, beneath the surface, is simply a paradox. Published Lady Game Strike has created numerous quizzes and other pieces of work, including. *'Gamer or Gamer Girl?' - Her second quiz, which she uses to offend people who either think that the quiz is sexist for "making out that female gamers are all fakes", or to offend people who think the quiz validates them as a gamer (and therefore get upset when they receive the "Gamer Girl" result). *'A Collection of (Mostly) Offensive Jokes' - This is exactly what the name sounds like, though she hasn't updated it in a while (as of 28/01/2018), so it only has a few chapters. *'Messages from Perves and Other People' - This is a collection of messages, usually from people trying to hit on her in the creepiest ways possible, and her responses, which are usually ones designed to creep out the creeps. *'Art, because I'm bloody talented.' - A collection of her drawings of a few different styles. Some are, frankly, fucked up. Others are supposed to be on the more amusing side. *'Terrible Pickup/Rejection Lines' - A book designed to "assist people in acquiring the concubines", as she once put it. In other words, even though she is perfect in almost every way, she has no idea of how to flirt with people. She genuinely uses these.. On her boyfriend, at least. *'What I Think of Games' - Of course a profile to do with gaming has to have a review book. She tries to approach it neutrally, but, as with many things, she isn't afraid to say exactly what she thinks. *'Which Shit is Bullshit?' - This is a book in which she does random "life hacks", uses apps, does workout routines, etc, to see how well they work, then reviews them. *'Societal Inequalities/Other Issues' - Originally a book to offend feminists, she has more recently made it a much more neutral book, designed to make people aware of the issues in Western society, while, for once, not trying to offend people. *'The Dictionary of Adolonics' - This last book, being her most recent work, is designed to offend the majority of people in our society. She gives you the definitions of teen words, then proceeds to insult everyone who uses them. How lovely. Deleted Works *'What do I think of you?' - Now, you would think that this is designed to treat people like shit and put them down, but surprisingly, this book is mostly positive, and shows off the more sweet and cuddly side of the Bitch. *'Creepypasta 7 Minutes in Heaven' - A quiz she made a long time ago for the Creepypasta fangirls. She found it awful, so chose to delete it despite its popularity. The same goes for its NSFW sequel, "Seven Sinners in Heaven", which was never published. *'What disorder do you have?' - Another quiz designed to offend people, this time people who try to self-diagnose. She would tell them that their disorder is stupidity, then provide suicide hotlines in case people genuinely did have issues. She deleted it because she couldn't be bothered updating it. *'Could you be a (LaVeyan) Satanist?' - Her first quiz on this profile, which she somewhat uses to offend Christians, by laughing at them for "lacking common sense" when they are relieved about getting the "No" result. She deleted this because she stopped liking it. Quotes *''"I pride myself on my ability to offend people with the truth."'' *''"If you get hit in the face by genitals, is it called Snickers, because you're getting nuts?"'' *''"I'm the Master of Bitchcraft, so act like a bitch, and I'll dominate you." '' *''"Don't put anti-bacterial gel on your boobs/nips. Trust me."'' *''"Funny when 12 year olds think they're kinky just because they happened to like a neck bite once."'' *''"If only people were as good at taking jokes as they are at taking dicks."'' *''"I find telling people that people hate on them "because they're jealous" illogical - If someone hates on you, it might simply be because they perceive you as a cunt."'' *''"Well, since that "ho" who made the quiz is me, a sexy one, clearly." - ''In response to a Sarahah review. *''"Next time someone threatens to rape me, I'm gonna tell them they already raped me by making me see their face. Raping my fucking eyes."'' *''" I'll just go on Omegle and try not to let the abundance of penis ruin my innocence even further."'' *''"Bloody Hell, I'm not a snowflake, I'm a damn Blizzard!"'' Category:Abandoned Account